


Happy

by BeautifulFiction_FMA



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What friends are for.<br/><i>Initially published in 2008</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

'You thought I would disapprove?'

'You don't?'

Maes pushed his spectacles up his nose, leaning back in his chair as he took a gulp of his drink. 'You're sleeping with a man, Roy. People will judge you for that alone. The fact he's half your age and your subordinate is just the icing on the cake. You'll get a lot of shit from idiots who think you're wrong or sick or sinful, but I'm glad for you.'

'Why?' Roy asked, grimacing at the facts Hughes mercilessly outlined.

Maes grinned warmly. 'Because, for the first time in years, you're actually happy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> B xxx  
> [My Tumblr](http://the-pen-pot.tumblr.com)  
> [My Sherlock Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works?fandom_id=133185)  
> [My Hobbit Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kingmaker/works?fandom_id=873394)  
> [My Fullmetal Alchemist Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/works)


End file.
